AoKagaKuro Shorts
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Random shorts for AoKagaKuro (Aomine / Kagami / Kuroko). I needed a place to drop my feels for this pairing so here it is. I do hope that you all enjoy it. Shorts may focus on one of the pairings as a couple AoKaga, KagaKuro, AoKuro depending on what the short is about. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki. I'm just another random dorky fan that wants to write something that pops up in my mind for these cute little basketball dorks.

**A/N:** Well hello once again! I'm back with a place to dump my dorky shorts for a pairing that I never thought I would ship. AoKagaKuro – Aomine / Kagami /Kuroko. At first I told myself I would not ship this dorks but look at me now… I'm shipping these dorks.

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing:** AoKagaKuro [ Aomine/ Kagami/ Kuroko ]  
**Setting:** The Life Of Domestic Husbands [ because everything is domestic and nothing hurts ]  
**Rating:** G / for this chapter

**Summary:** A early morning rush short about Kagami and Aomine rushing to get to work. But the two take the extra time no matter how much of a rush they are in to kiss their sweet little Kuroko.

**Beta:** I do not have one— for this so I apologize for my mistakes.

_/ I did a thing for my new dorky husbands shipping derp derp mega derp mega evolution derp _

* * *

01. Kiss

Its just another common occurrence in the shared house. Kagami and Aomine rushing to get out of the house to get to work on time having slept in a bit longer than planned due to 'activities' the two decided to have the previous night with their shared lover Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami finished making the lunches for today letting Kuroko know that his lunch was in the fridge. A drowsy 'okay' was his reply. The petite male stood near the small bar area of the kitchen holding Tetsuya 2 close to his chest while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Kagami resisted the urge to laugh at Kuroko's bed head.

Aomine emerged from the second bathroom; dressed up for the interview that his basket ball coach had set up for him in forty-five minuets.

Well if the tanned male was late at least he would be fashionably late – the dark blue suite, red tie and white button up complimented his tanned skin. His hair was slicked back as well allowing everyone to gaze into those dark predator eyes.

Grabbing his lunch Aomine said 'thank you' by stealing a kiss from Kagami. Riling the red head up the usual banter between the two started. Aomine to the front door, where the two slid on their shoes and continued to usual back and forth banter before turning to look at Kuroko who no longer held Tetsuya 2 in his arms.

The little dog taking his usual place next to Kuroko's feet barking his goodbye. Aomine and Kagami both turned to smile at one another before pulling Kuroko towards them to give the petite male his goodbye kiss.

Aomine gave Kuroko quick peck on the lips before running out the door to get to the meeting on time. Kagami leaned down kissing Kuroko full on the lips invading the warm cavern behind the shorter male's lips before pulling away.

"Good luck at the daycare today Kuroko." With that Kagami was out the door as well. Leaving a faintly blushing Kuroko standing in the door way with his hand over his lips, he could still taste both Aomine's quick kiss and Kagami's long kiss.

"Idiots… you do not have to always kiss me before you leave."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki. I'm just another random dorky fan that wants to write something that pops up in my mind for these cute little basketball dorks.

**A/N:** Well hello once again! I'm back with a place to dump my dorky shorts for a pairing that I never thought I would ship. AoKagaKuro – Aomine / Kagami /Kuroko. At first I told myself I would not ship this dorks but look at me now… I'm shipping these dorks.

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing:** AoKagaKuro [ Aomine/ Kagami/ Kuroko ]  
**Setting:** The Life Of Domestic Husbands [ because everything is domestic and nothing hurts ]  
**Rating:** G / for this chapter

**Summary:** Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko and Tetsuya 2 decide to doze off and snuggle next to one another during movie night on their small two man couch. Kuroko wakes up but cannot bring himself to move to lay in bed.

**Beta:** I do not have one— for this so I apologize for my mistakes.

_/ I did not notice that the way I described Aomine's tux in the last chapter sounded oddly like Phoenix Wright's outfit __**Passjection! **_

* * *

02. Snuggle

The tv seemed more like peaceful background noise. The main menu music of 'Do You Hear The People Singing' for Les Misérables played on loop for a bit before starting up the movie once more. Yawning Kuroko raised his hand to rub the sleep out of his eye before yawning once more, he started humming Courfeyrac's line before his eyes landed on the sleeping form of Tetsuya 2, Kagami and Aomine.

Kuroko could not help but smile. One often forgot that these two are lovers, what with the way their personalities clash and harsh words that are often thrown around it makes it hard for some to believe but... after everything is said and done the two cannot stay angry for long. Kuroko cannot help but feel a little bit lonely when Kagami and Aomine are having a fight.

Sharing a bed with two people and then only one when the other is fighting is a bit lonely. The other would not even face him while sleeping- and that caused a small flash of pain to pierce Kuroko's heart but he would place his head in the hollow of their shoulder blades and try to talk the other into making up.

Because trying to hide those silent tears will never work when the other is crying silently as well. Kagami and Aomine both wear their hearts on their sleeves.

Tetsuya 2 huffed in his sleep pulling Kuroko out of his thoughts. The blue haired male watched the small dog stand up then move in a circle to re-situate himself partially on Aomine's lap and Kagami's before dozing off once more. Aomine's cheek lay on Kagami's shoulder and Kagami's cheek lay on Aomine's shoulder.

He cannot bring himself to move from the small couch meant only for two (Aomine insisted that they buy the couch to sit close to one another) so Kuroko simply stood up for a little bit to streatch and turn off the tv before returning to his spot next to Aomine. Tucking his feet underneath this legs Kuroko laid against Aomine once more using Aomine's shoulder.

"It's so warm." was Kuroko's last conscious thought before dozing off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki. I'm just another random dorky fan that wants to write something that pops up in my mind for these cute little basketball dorks.

**A/N:** Well hello once again! I'm back with a place to dump my dorky shorts for a pairing that I never thought I would ship. AoKagaKuro – Aomine / Kagami /Kuroko. At first I told myself I would not ship this dorks but look at me now… I'm shipping these dorks.

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing:** AoKagaKuro [ Aomine/ Kagami/ Kuroko ]  
**Setting:** The Life Of Domestic Husbands [ because everything is domestic and nothing hurts ]  
**Rating:** G / for this humor/crack filled chapter

**Summary:** Kuroko decides that he wants to do something funny with Kagami. Whom follows his every words without a single thought- its only Aomine that catches on in the end.

**Beta:** I do not have one— for this so I apologize for my mistakes.

_/ hahahah- the song that inspired this short was on shuffle on my mp3 so i just went with it and really liked the idea. you'll know what i've done by the end of this chapter! _

* * *

03. These Boys Are Dorks

"Kagami-Kun..." Kuroko mumbled catching the attention of the red head that stood near the stove putting the final touches on dinner. Aomine barely looked up from the papers that he was reading to see why Kuroko started talking to Kagami. "Hm? What is it Kuroko?"

"Kagami-Kun would you please put your hands up?" Kagami blinked a few times before doing what Kuroko asked, holding his hands slightly above his shoulders. Kuroko smiled, Kagami's cute when he does things without asking him why Kuroko want's him to do these things.

"Do not pay any attention to my hands Kagami-Kun."

Aomine picked up over the papers he was reading to see Kuroko pull something circular out of his pocket and slide it onto Kagami's finger. Slamming his hands down onto the table startling Tetsuya 2 (whom dozed off underneath his chair) before throwing himself partial over the bar in the kitchen screaming.

"Tetsu! What the hell are you doing?!" Aomine waited for Kuroko to answer, only to see the light blue haired male turn to him same blank expression as ever plastered on his features.

"If you like Kagami-Kun then you should have put a ring on him." Kuroko allowed a small teasing note to fill his words.

"Kuroko you are here by banned from listening to Beyoncé." Aomine growled, while Kuroko kept looking at him a bit of a smug smile formed on his lips causing Aomine to ask him why he was smiling like that. Kuroko denied that he was smiling while Kagami stood off to the side his forehead in his hands as he mumbled.

"These two... are dorks." a small yip from Tetsuya 2 was the only answer he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki. I'm just another random dorky fan that wants to write something that pops up in my mind for these cute little basketball dorks.

**A/N:** Well hello once again! I'm back with a place to dump my dorky shorts for a pairing that I never thought I would ship. AoKagaKuro – Aomine / Kagami /Kuroko. At first I told myself I would not ship this dorks but look at me now… I'm shipping these dorks.

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing:** AoKaga [ Aomine/ Kagami ] / kuroko is still present (mentioned and has a few lines) just not for the main part of this shot  
**Setting:** The Life Of Domestic Husbands [ because everything is domestic and nothing hurts ]  
**Rating:** G / unless an unusually nice/caring Aomine

**Summary:** Kagami collapses at work due to a cold and while Kuroko is out trying to figure out what medicine to buy Aomine watches over Kagami. Telling the redhead that he should tell him when he's sick.

**Beta:** I do not have one— for this so I apologize for my mistakes.

_/ Going to watch the second part of The Hobbit today. I hope that you enjoy this chapter full of the wonderful OT3 dorks~ my friend requested a few AoKagaKise shorts so I might do that for her whenever I get to a comfortable number of shorts for AoKagaKuro shorts. idk if anyone else things AoKagaKise is cute (everyone is a dork cute little dork, I kind of want to see a mass OT4 or something with Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko and Kise living togeather). This message is long... ono_

* * *

04. AoKaga Being Cute

Kagami is unsure of what had happened. One moment he was a work, a bit tired but other than that he felt okay. Everything was fine for most of the day- he'd used fifteen minuets to talk to both Kuroko and Aomine to check to see how the other was doing. Kuroko answered him with an 'fine' saying that the children at the daycare were being good fawning over him as usual by calling him a 'pretty princess' and asking him when his knight would come.

Kagami could not help but smile- after all those children Kuroko looks after see him as a motherly figure. Always quick to defend him if Aomine decided that he would pick on Kuroko when he wen't to pick him up. Its hard to tell how many times Kagami resisted the urge to laugh when Aomine stole a kiss from a busy Kuroko thus igniting the fuse the children had leading to wooden blocks being thrown at the tanned male.

Whom usually faked his anger and chased the laughing and giggling children around. It was a pleasant thought to carry around with him after he ended the call after Kuroko said he had to put the children to sleep. Aomine refused to talk to him for the usual set time- always going over and poking at Kuroko to take up more of Kagami's time. Aomine had the day off, after just getting back from a long trip to and fro from America.

Aomine's team had won. After all defeat with the tanned male as their ace was impossible almost unheard of. Aomine's break would last an entire week both himself and Kuroko were happy to hear that he would be with them for the entire week (though the two males did not show it very well, Aomine knew). Kagami talked about the usual things with Aomine- when they would have their next one on one with Kuroko watching.

Aomine said soon if Kagami would be up for it, Kagami did not try to hide the smile and happiness when he replied with a yes. Looking over at the clock Kagami had to hang up on Aomine to finish his lunch and get back to work. That's when the world started to get really fuzzy and blur. Yes he remembers he went to train the new people who volunteered to help the Firefighters showing them the do's and don't's of a fire and how to handle it. After that he felt a bit dizzy and the world went black.

Seeing Aomine sitting next to him on their shared bed, cellphone against his ear.

"Yeah... he's sleeping right now. Just be sure to get some medicine that helps with a fever and he might have the flu or something," Aomine paused to let the other speak, "Tetsu... I'm pretty sure that you'll get the right medicine that Kagami needs and if its not then we will have it on hand next time one of us falls ill."

Kagami blinked, moving his head to feel something moist fall off the air cooling his warm forehead. Aomine turned to see that Kagami was awake, "Ah. Tetsu he's awake hurry back with the medicine when you've bought it okay?" with that the call had ended and Aomine had turned to face Kagami looking slightly annoyed.

"So when were you going to tell us?" Kagami blinked confused but answered nonetheless, "Tell you what?" Aomine groaned scratching the back of his head before his face gave away how annoyed he felt. "When were you going to tell me and Tetsu that you were sick Bakagami?"

It had been a while since Kagami last heard that nickname, opening his mouth to reply only for Aomine to cut in. "Me and Tetsu were worried. I was taking a shower so I did not hear my cellphone go off... and what do you expect I hear when I answer Tetsu's seventh time trying to call me?" Aomine looked Kagami dead in the eye's, Aomine looked torn between how he felt when he heard Tetsuya's scared almost to tears voice filling his ear.

"Tetsu was frantic. He lost his calm he did not expect to receive a call while at work about you passing out and then hearing that they were unable to reach mine," Aomine took a deep breath, "I'm pretty sure that's when Tetsu felt all alone- thinking of what could have happened to me. Six times he tried to call me and I did not answer until it was his seventh time calling."

Aomine linked their fingers together, placing Kagami's knuckles against his lips moving them away before speaking. "Please... do not ever do that again. Let's... let's not ever making Tetsu fell all alone again."

Kagami was at a loss for words, both his and Aomine had more than likely scared Kuroko. Tugging on the bottom of Aomine's sweater Kagami spoke his voice sounding scratchy almost foreign even to him. "C-come here."

Leaning down towards Kagami Aomine did not expect the redhead to kiss him allowing him to slip his tongue into his mouth and pulling away to whisper that he was sorry. That he felt fine before leaving the house this morning- Aomine groaned and before he knew it he was running his hand through Kagami's hair. Watching as the red head slowly started to close his eyes again.

"Just go back to sleep Bakagami... Tetsu will be home soon." Kagami nodded his head yes linking his fingers with Aomine's free hand before dozing off. Aomine watched Kagami sleep placing the still damp rag on Kagami's forehead before moving to lay next to the red head.

"Get well quick Taiga." Aomine dozed off remembering how warm the inside of Kagami's mouth was when they kissed.

Maybe Kagami should get sick more often.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki. I'm just another random dorky fan that wants to write something that pops up in my mind for these cute little basketball dorks.

**A/N:** Well hello once again! I'm back with a place to dump my dorky shorts for a pairing that I never thought I would ship. AoKagaKuro – Aomine / Kagami /Kuroko. At first I told myself I would not ship this dorks but look at me now… I'm shipping these dorks.

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing:** AoKuro [ Aomine/ Kuroko ] | Kagami is mentioned in this but does not make an appearance  
**Setting:** The Life Of Domestic Husbands [ because everything is domestic and nothing hurts ]  
**Rating:** G / for this chapter

**Summary:** Kuroko works part-time at a Daycare. The children there adore him, seeing the petite man as a princess and want him to be happy so when Aomine comes to pick him up from work and steals a kiss from their princess the children buzz into action and attempt to 'slay' the dragon.

**Beta:** I do not have one— for this so I apologize for my mistakes.

_/ ahhhhhh- I want to write another thing for these loveable dorks but idk- such sweet little dorks. but I would procrastinate and an update wouldn't happen. I might take little prompts for these dorks on my tumblr or here but idk idk. ahhhhh- in this chapter an OC will appear because I needed a second person to work with Kuroko at the daycare so I do hope that you like her ps. she has an American I do hope that you like Kuroko's assistant- he needed one to help with the kids. _

* * *

05. A Princess Should Be With Their Prince

Kuroko works part time at a daycare. Having feared that he would not be accepted for the job at first due to his lack of presence but the children in class 2 - D took to him quickly. The children fawned over how pretty he was, the boys tended to bring him flowers for a few weeks believing that he was a girl (even after learning his true gender the boys would bring him flowers every so often). The girls even now still try to braid his hair or put it up in some sort of fashion that they watched their mother's do.

The children were sweet, a bit rambunctious as all little children should be when they are this age but sweet nonetheless. Kuroko adores them as they do for him. If a child was sick he would hold them and wait in the nurses office for the parent to arrive to take them home. Somewhere along the way Kuroko was given an assistant to replace the old one that had been moved to another class. While holding one of the children Kuroko gave her the usual look over he's given all of his assistant's.

This assistant was a bit odd. A young woman with short brown hair with a single stripe of blue and pink on the bangs that frame her face; rectangular framed glasses and a decent sized bust (not like Momoi's or Riko's somewhere in the happy medium between the two women). Wearing the usual required daycare uniform for women. A long light pink turtleneck (Kuroko noted that she rolled the sleeves up) mint green pants that ended just a little bit above her mandatory white shoes and a light yellow apron. She stood there for the longest picking at her uniform before speaking.

"H-hello my name is Mary Ray. It's nice to meet you- I hope that we will um..." Mary trailed off, Kuroko smiled before holding out his hand for Mary to take it. "I'm sure that you will be a big help Mary. Let's do good." Mary took Kuroko's hand with a small smile while nodding her head and introducing herself to the other children.

It was two month's after that when the children decided to try and 'slay' the dragon whom had harmed their 'princess'.

"Sensai... do you have a Prince waiting for you at home?" one of the children asked, Mary giggled upon hearing the question while picking up the children's messy snack time treats. Kuroko smiled. "Yes... I have two handsome Prince's whom I love very much."

"Do they love you?" the question was filled with excitement, it was hard to not tease the children. Placing his hand on his chin Kuroko mumbled. "I wonder... do those two love me?"

Mary chuckled noting that Kuroko was teasing the children. Having already met the two 'Prince's' before when they decided to pick Kuroko up. "Now, now children let's not get riled up. I'm sure that Kuroko-Sensai's Prince's love him lots and lots."

"I do so hope that's the case. If not then _we_ are _really_ doing our job wrong." a familiar deep voice laced with sarcasm caused Kuroko's face to heat up. Aomine had come early to pick him up, having finished practice early. Aomine's tanned arm wrapped around his shoulder's pulling him back into the tan mans chest warm breath teased his neck before speaking again. "And just to show you how much I really love Tetsu here... I'll show you how to make a Princess blush."

Before Kuroko could react Aomine had tilted his chin towards his lips silencing any protest that tried to make itself know to the world. Aomine snaked his tongue past his lips leaving nothing untouched behind Kuroko's lips. Pulling away from Kuroko with a teasing grin on his face Aomine turned back to the students. "That's how you make a Princess blush."

Kuroko's legs felt like jelly causing him to cling to Aomine for support. That's when Mary shouted. "WE MUST SLAY THE DRAGON!"

The children screamed in agreement before running to try and kick Aomine. Whom eventually stopped when Kuroko stood upright on his own, sending a small smile Mary's way before saying goodbye to his assistant when the children had all been picked up. Walking their own ways home Kuroko allowed Aomine to him next to him. His arms draped over his shoulders as he said.

"You know... I wouldn't mind being one of those dragons from the fairy tales." Kuroko chuckled at Aomine's words, "And why is that Daiki?"

Aomine stopped walking, turning so they were facing one another Aomine mumbled. "Because that mean's that not a single Prince could claim you as their own. I would always protect you Tetsu."

Kuroko felt his face heat up at Aomine's words. Blushing Kuroko mumbled. "Th-that's embarrassing."

Aomine chuckled. "Yeah it might be... but you know you wouldn't mind. The only Prince I would let through would be Bakagami. Because I'd make him mine as well." with that Aomine pulled Kuroko into a kiss.

Aomine the greedy dragon. Fits doesn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki. I'm just another random dorky fan that wants to write something that pops up in my mind for these cute little basketball dorks.

**A/N:** Well hello once again! I'm back with a place to dump my dorky shorts for a pairing that I never thought I would ship. AoKagaKuro – Aomine / Kagami /Kuroko. At first I told myself I would not ship this dorks but look at me now… I'm shipping these dorks.

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing:** AoKagaKuro [ Aomine/Kagami / Kuroko ]  
**Setting:** The Life Of Domestic Husbands [ because everything is domestic and nothing hurts ]  
**Rating:** G / for this chapter

**Summary: **These three are being dorks while playing a video game.

**Beta:** I do not have one— for this so I apologize for my mistakes.

_/ hahaha sorry for not posting this update sooner but my younger sister (only by like a year) decided to give me an early christmas present in the form of ni no kuni: wrath of the white witch sooo~ you can pretty much guess what i've been lvl grinding in the past few days. thank you all so very, very much for the comments, follows and favorites on this story! v _

* * *

06. A Short In Which Basketball Dorks Are Video Game Dorks

"What the hell Aomine?!" Kagami yelled when Aomine slammed his kart into the side of his knocking him off the track a little bit. Putting the tanned male in firs place once more and Kagami back down to fourth place. Aomine simply shrugged his shoulders, moving the Wii controller a little bit more to move his kart to hit a cube for an item to use against the other racers.

The other racer's mainly being him- Kuroko... well he'd left before the true madness started. Opting to sit on the couch with Tetsuya 2 in his lap with a book over getting bumps and bruises from a violent game of Mario Kart.

Aomine was not paying attention to his side of the screen, so when Kagami hit the little block. The image at the bottom of his screen made him smile. Passing the other racers and making it to second place. Close to the finish line Aomine was sure of his victory only for Kagami to release the item that he had received earlier.

The blue turtle shell.

The spiky winged savior/demon. Savior for those who needed it a true demon (or menace) to those in first place. Aomine jerked his controller in hopes that he would drop back enough to avoid being hit only to fail- the shell hit him smack dab on the cart. Racing past him across the finish line in first place Kagami turned to face Aomine with a grin on his face.

"Looks like I win. Next map is my choice~" Aomine simply returned Kagami's words with a glare before snatching Kagami's controller and choosing the next map.

Rainbow Road.

"What the hell Aomine?!" Kagami screamed, irritated with Aomine's choice of map. Never having won a single race on it on his own or against Aomine the tanned male just scratched the bridge of his noise before getting ready to start the race. "Heeey! Do not ignore me!"

Kuroko sighed from his spot on the couch. "Children..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki. I'm just another random dorky fan that wants to write something that pops up in my mind for these cute little basketball dorks.

**A/N:** Well hello once again! I'm back with a place to dump my dorky shorts for a pairing that I never thought I would ship. AoKagaKuro – Aomine / Kagami /Kuroko. At first I told myself I would not ship this dorks but look at me now… I'm shipping these dorks.

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing:** KagaKuro [ Kagami / Kuroko ] | Aomine's here but not directly involved until the end  
**Setting:** The Life Of Domestic Husbands [ because everything is domestic and nothing hurts ]  
**Rating:** G / for this chapter

**Summary: **Kagami and Kuroko have a moment- Aomine cannot bring himself to wake Kagami up so the red head could lay on his side of the bed.

**Beta:** I do not have one— for this so I apologize for my mistakes.

_/ well hello again! two updates and one day omgwd i'm doing good~ i had a moment to break away from ni no kuni: wrath of the white witch i now own assassin's creed black flag but i'm not playing it just yet i might play the last of us with my sister tonight. other than that i might start a little short series for kikuro because all of these dumb anime basketball boys make my heart all fluttery and shit. i might do a christmas themed short for aokagakuro but idk- i need a theme. it would be like a dorky little christmas gift from me to you guys for following this story because i was 110% sure if anyone else shipped this. you've all proved me wrong. _

* * *

07. Kuroko's cute when he's sick Kagami and Aomine act kind of cute

Hundred degrees- Kagami cursed at himself before setting the thermometer on the nightstand to pull Kuroko's mask back over his mouth. Kagami had finished work earlier and went to eat a late lunch with Kuroko only to find Mary in a panic upon seeing him, not telling him what was wrong she was all over the place unable to clearly understand anything other than 'something's wrong with Kuroko'.

It was Kagami's turn to panic. After dragging him to the nurses office did Kagami learn why Mary was in a panic. Kuroko had apparently collapsed while the children were outside playing with Mary watching them. The nurse said that he has a high fever and that she tried to contact both himself and Aomine but could not reach either.

Aomine was either at practice, sleeping or in the showers- Kagami on the other hand just had his phone turned off. After thanking the nurse Kagami took to sitting by Kuroko's side. Holding his hand Kagami frowned- even his skin was hot to the touch. Moving his thumb over the back of Kuroko's hand in small circles Kuroko opened his eyes.

Smiling he muttered his name before asking if he could go home. Kagami nodded and asked if Mary could give them a ride home. Nodding her head yes Mary skittered off to request another teacher to watch after Kuroko's class while she gave him a lift home. Kagami cursed himself- if only they had a car... if only he and Kuroko had not kept rejecting his offer to buy one with the money he earns maybe he would not be forcing Mary to leave.

After Mary returned saying she found a teacher to watch the students Kagami picked Kuroko up and carried him out to Mary's car. The girl lives in the opposite direction of their house- so that only proceeded to make Kagami feel even worse. Though once they were at their home he tried to pay Mary only for the girl to reject it.

The only payment she asked for was for Kuroko to get well soon. With that she left to go back to the daycare. Carrying Kuroko inside to place a small rag on his forehead, giving him a bit of cold medicine and a small mask over his mouth so he would not spread his cold. He would need to eat something soon... maybe some soup would help him feel better.

Kagami moved off the bed away from Kuroko only to feel something hold onto the hem of his sweater. Looking back to see Kuroko looking at him the mask pulled a bit off his mouth so Kagami could hear him speak. "D-don't go."

"Kuroko... you have to eat something. I'm just going to be in the kitch-" Kuroko shook his head no, "Then take me with you... I do not want to be alone."

Kuroko closed his eyes when he started coughing, his face turning a few shades between a red and pink mix. Kagami bit the inside of his mouth trying to decide what to do. Kuroko hates being alone when he's sick but he needs to rest in a bed taking him out of the bed just to keep him near would not do him any good.

Scratching the back of his head Kagami cursed himself a bit before turning to face Kuroko. Pulling the comforter up a little bit before laying down next to Kuroko and pulling him into a tight embrace. One that Kuroko welcomed because he tried to snuggle closer to the extra warmth his body gave off. Kuroko's shivering soon started to subside then soft snores filled the room.

Setting his chin atop of the crown of Kuroko's head Kagami sighed, the combined warmth soon he to drifted off into a deep slumber.

Aomine sighed, scratching the back of his head while watching Kuroko and Kagami sleeping forms. Unable to bring himself to wake up Kagami and get the other male to move to his side of the bed Aomine found himself laying down in Kagami's spot draping an arm around both Kagami and Kuroko and soon falling asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki. I'm just another random dorky fan that wants to write something that pops up in my mind for these cute little basketball dorks.

**A/N:** Well hello once again! I'm back with a place to dump my dorky shorts for a pairing that I never thought I would ship. AoKagaKuro – Aomine / Kagami /Kuroko. At first I told myself I would not ship this dorks but look at me now… I'm shipping these dorks.

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing:** No specific pairing | Kuroko's by himself in the house  
**Setting:** The Life Of Domestic Husbands [ because everything is domestic and nothing hurts ]  
**Rating:** G / for this chapter

**Summary: **Kagami and Aomine are away on business. Leaving Kuroko to realize how small and empty the bed is without the other two in it and how dull his daily life will become while the two are gone.

**Beta:** I do not have one— for this so I apologize for my mistakes.

_/ haha~ hello! it's nice to see all of you again for another update! i do hope that you are all enjoying this and thank you very much for all of the reviews! i have a few dorky shorts written in my notebook so i might take a day or so to go through the shorts that i have to see which one's i'd like to post- i kind of want to post an angst-y short zombie au that i have written out but idk idk. i need another opinion. this will get another part hence the pt. 1 in the title of the short~ i'm thinking about using this as the christmas short thingy. let me know if its an okay idea guys cause each dork will get a short and then the fourth will more than likely end it for this little pts. _

* * *

08. When Your Gone Pt. 1

Two weeks... that's how long Aomine and Kagami would be gone. Two weeks he would have to make do without laying next to them on this bed. Curling up into a small ball in the middle of the bed with Tetsuya 2 at his feet Kuroko realized how small and cold the bed felt without the other two males present.

The bed has never felt this small and cold before- maybe that's because Kuroko knew that Aomine and Kagami would be home soon. But... two weeks. He would have to make do with just hearing their voice. Maybe the other's felt the same way... maybe they missed the other in their bed as well. Holding onto the other tightly sharing their warmth with the other.

The kisses and teasing bites that would often be shared during the dead of night just for the sake of doing it would be nonexistent for these next two weeks. The only thing that they would have of the other would be the three way conversations that they could have and a picture of all three of them and Tetsuya 2 together.

Maybe... just maybe Kagami and Aomine were feeling as miserable and as lost as he was feeling. No... no Kagami and Aomine are strong. They would not let the more womanly feelings ( as stated by Momoi) of their relationship get in the way. They had to work, they all have to work and make it through out the day without the other.

Pulling Kagami and Aomine's pillow closer to him Kuroko inhaled their scents. His body felt more relaxed and not as tense. Kuroko's body refused to function properly he simply just laid there atop of the comforter holding onto Aomine and Kagami's pillow as if they were life lines. Watching the phone sitting on the nightstand waiting for the ringing and glow of phone to appear Kuroko felt his eyes slowly start to close.

Sleep slowly called out to him. Aomine and Kagami's pillow managed to bring some sort of comfort to his body- telling him that he was safe and warm with the pillows held tightly against his form. Ever so slowly Kuroko's eye lids started to fall the heaviness of sleep calling out to him calling him into a world of dreams sounded very inviting.

One day down... thirteen more to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki. I'm just another random dorky fan that wants to write something that pops up in my mind for these cute little basketball dorks.

**A/N:** Well hello once again! I'm back with a place to dump my dorky shorts for a pairing that I never thought I would ship. AoKagaKuro – Aomine / Kagami /Kuroko. At first I told myself I would not ship this dorks but look at me now… I'm shipping these dorks.

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing:** No specific pairing | Aomine's by himself in the house  
**Setting:** The Life Of Domestic Husbands [ because everything is domestic and nothing hurts ]  
**Rating:** G / for this chapter

**Summary: **Aomine is away on a basketball match. Kagami is away on business and visiting his family while he was in America leaving Kuroko at home all alone with Tetsuya 2 as his only company. Aomine finds enough peace to sleep in the oddest of ways.

**Beta:** I do not have one— for this so I apologize for my mistakes.

_/ aaaah- i'm so sorry for just dropping off the map like that guys! what with christmas and all of the other little things i had going on life got real busy real quick. also i now have my very own copy of elder scroll v: skyrim so i'm really uber excited about being able to play it~ i kind of want to see a crossover au sort of thing with kuroko as the dragonborn and kagami and aomine as companions that never really leave him and never die! uuurgh- nice thought sucks that i cannot write it. well enough of my rambling on with the next chapter~ .u._

* * *

09. When Your Gone Pt. 2

"Yo! Kagami! Kuroko! T2 I'm ho-" Aomine stopped cutting himself short before biting his lip. No he was not home- he was in a different state with a tiny little apartment all to himself.

Kagami, Kuroko and Tetsuya 2 were not here to welcome him home. Kagami was not here to nag him about coming home late to eat dinner with them one of Kagami's cuter parts about him is that he wanted to eat as a family. No... more of it was his request. His meaning Aomine himself making the comment that they should eat together as a family.

Aomine locked the apartment door, taking off his shoes and walking further into the small apartment.

Kuroko would not be in his usual spot on the couch with a book in hand a peaceful expression on his face. Closing his book to welcome him home and asking him how his day went. Tetsuya 2 would not be there to start barking and weaving in-between his feet while he walked towards the kitchen with Kuroko nearby to hug both him and Kagami before eating.

No one was here but him. He was the only one in this lonely, empty and quite little apartment that lacked the life, warmth and energy of his loved ones carried with them.

Aomine did not worry about eating or showering. Flopping down on the bed that was provided for him Aomine buried his nose in the clean pillows. Aomine pushed the pillows away opting to lay on his jacket clothed arms- the jacket with the faint scent of his loved one's lingered in the woven fibers.

Taking a deep breath Aomine managed to find some sort of comfort but... the bed was too small too empty. Biting the inside of his cheek Aomine rubbed his eyes with his palm his eyes burning slightly causing his heart to ache slightly. The kissing, the teasing bites and the warm comforting words that would be shared between himself, Kuroko and Kagami before they dozed off were missing.

Aomine's ears started to ring- he couldn't take it. He hate's this. He hates that he's so far away from Kagami and Kuroko. He hates that they are too far away from _him_. If their his loved ones then why are they so far away from him? Why are they not here? Brushing their lips against one another, caressing one another's flesh with their fingertips... why are those little things missing?

Why are the lacking presence of those little things bugging him? Why is this bed... with the small size lack of warmth, their scent and the soft snores annoying him? Aomine turned his attention back to the pillows grabbing them he held them in a vice like grip in his arms. As if he did not want the pillows to try and escape in the middle of the night.

Two weeks... just two weeks then he could be with them once again. Aomine tightened his grip on the pillow breathing in the scent that still lingered on his jacket. Just for now... yeah just for now these pillows would remind him of the two bodies that he holds close while he sleeps and the lump of blankets at the foot of the bed he would fool himself into believing was Tetsuya 2.

Three days... eleven more to go.

Eleven more days until he can hold Kagami and Kuroko close to him again. Eleven more days he would have to fool himself into believing that his loved ones were here sleeping in his arms. Along with a picture and hesitance that even surprised himself- paralyzing him unable to call to talk to either Kagami or Kuroko.

Eleven more days to play the fool with his own body.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki. I'm just another random dorky fan that wants to write something that pops up in my mind for these cute little basketball dorks.

**A/N:** Well hello once again! I'm back with a place to dump my dorky shorts for a pairing that I never thought I would ship. AoKagaKuro – Aomine / Kagami /Kuroko. At first I told myself I would not ship this dorks but look at me now… I'm shipping these dorks.

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing:** No specific pairing | Kagami's by himself in the house  
**Setting:** The Life Of Domestic Husbands [ because everything is domestic and nothing hurts ]  
**Rating:** G / for this chapter

**Summary: **Kagami's in America visiting his family- while Kuroko's at home alone with Tetsuya 2 and Aomine away on a basketball trip. The two week mark has almost reached it's end and he did not expect the long distance three way call to leave him feeling as if he'd been punched in the gut.

**Beta:** I do not have one— for this so I apologize for my mistakes.

_/ ahhhh- sorry for the long wait for an update. i was dorking around with a few friends and i basically forgot to post this update until my friend requested an update for one of my other otp things that i posted on here. i can tell you that was the fastest after this i might be taking shorts that are suggested by other's for these dorks. i want to write a few one shots for them- i might just make one story where it's based off of prompts from 'imagine your otp' sort of thing. idk idk idk on with the update and to an end with my rambling. _

_and a heck yeah for reaching an even tEN for these dorks i'm really happy that so many of you have left reviews on these dorks. each and every one of you are cuties and your reviews are cute as well. idk how hard one can blush just by reading your reviews. ; u ; _

* * *

10. When Your Gone Pt. 3

Kagami flopped down on the bed in his apartment. He loves his family, his love visiting him but two weeks away from Aomine, Kuroko and Tetsuya 2 seem to leave him feeling drained and what he found more odd than his exhaustion was the lack of phone calls from either of them. Aomine would usually be the first to call bragging about something he managed to do and Kuroko would butt in with one of his usual comments and cause Aomine to start a ruckus and get complaints against them from their neighbors.

Then again most of the time one of them would be at home with Kuroko when these phone calls took place. This was the first time that neither himself or Aomine was with Kuroko while one was away on business. It was odd not to hear either of them through out his day to day life. Not to cook a big meal for them to eat together not to hear Tetsuya 2 barking at him to spoil him with table scraps.

The biggest thing that seemed to make Kagami feel more alone than he should have felt- was how small the bed felt. A king size be should not feel 'small' to someone his size but... sharing a bed with Aomine, Kuroko and Tetsuya 2 Kagami guessed that's what made it feel so small and empty. It lacked the other's warmth, their scent the apartment lacked their presence.

Something that he tended to bask in without knowing it. He'd grown so used to having the other two in the same place with him that now... it just felt wrong. Empty. Silent.

Rolling onto his side Kagami pulled out his laptop- maybe the other two would be awake and near their computers for a video chat. Yeah... yeah that would put his heart at ease. With luck when he logged on both Aomine and Kuroko were on- and they were already sending him a request to video chat with them. Smiling Kagami accepted Kuroko's request knowing that Aomine would be on the other end as well.

His own picture lagged a bit- the connection wasn't as good as Aomine's and Kuroko's were. So they lagged a bit as well. Kuroko looked relieve to see him (even though his face looked as it usually did) and Aomine looked as smug as ever.

"Yo! Kagami so you finally decided to get on you lazy ass?" Aomine was the first to speak- and the first one to throw the usual insult into the conversation. "Hahhh? Unlike you I just got back from visiting with my family you look as if you've slept for hours!"

Kagami bantered back and forth with Aomine with Kuroko watching silently with a smile on his face. A gulp that had almost went missed by the two drew their attention to Kuroko's part of the screen. The usual quite and straight faced male sat before them hiding his mouth with his hand and his smaller frame shook slightly.

"K-Kuroko are you okay?" Kagami mumbled, wishing that he were there to shake Kuroko's shoulder.

"Hey Tetsu... what's wrong?" Aomine looked slightly panicked, Kuroko usually never showed this much emotion on a video chat with them.

"I miss you... I miss both of you so much. It's nice to hear you. To hear both of you- I'm sorry! G-goodbye." with that said Kuroko logged off before Aomine or Kagami could say anything. When Kuroko logged off it closed the video chat between all three of them. Kagami requested a chat with Aomine to come up with the worried expression on the tan boys face has he mumbled.

"Kagami... do you think we could..." Aomine did not have to say anything else Kagami nodded his head before pulling out his cellphone and scrolling down to his family's number.

"Three days are left... I doubt it would hurt to come home early." Aomine nodded his head in agreement logging off saying that he would tell his coach that he had to go home for something. Saying their goodbyes and a shy ' i love you ' the two logged off to go and do what the other had to do.

"Hello? Ah... yes mom I have to go back early... someone important to me in Japan needs me back earlier than the end of this week." Kagami paused, gathering his thoughts he decided to correct his earlier statement he was unable to ignore the look of pure joy on Aomine's face when they said goodbye.

"Two people that I love very, very much need me back before the end of this week mom and well... I need them so much more than I would be able to tell them in person. They are my important people. The one's I told I would stay with them until they felt as if they no longer needed me... and I guess that's what lead to what other's might call our awkward love triangle," Kagami paused he couldn't help himself he felt his eyes starting to burn he missed them. He missed Kuroko and Aomine so much that it seemed to hurt him now that he saw them missing him just as badly as he missed them.

"They need me mom... and I need them. I want to hold them, kiss them and just auuuugh. I just want to be with them. I just want to be with the two most important people to me in this world."

Damn himself.  
Damn his heart.  
Damn his want to be with them.

To hold them close and never let them go.  
Damn the possessiveness in his heart when he thought about never letting them go.

But he needed Aomine and Kuroko.  
Just as much as he felt they need him and each other.


End file.
